A Gift from God
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Saat malaikat Kami-sama turun meninggalkan surga yang penuh kebahagiaan memilih sebuah dosa besar. Turun ke bumi dengan semua keindahan yang membuat jadenya terjebak. Hitam dan penuh dosa. Akankah sebuah cerita sama berakhir sama saat lingkaran takdir itu kembali menjerat makhluk yang sama?/NaruGaa/ for NaruGaa Day/ Let's Spread The Love Minna o


Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu Present'

A Gift From God

A NaruGaa fict for NaruGaa FansDay 29 Juli 2013

"Spread The Love NaruGaa"

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Bumi adalah tempat yang sangat indah yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Bahkan malaikat iri pada manusia yang tinggal di tempat terindah yang diciptakan _Kami-Sama_. Lautan biru dengan langit putih bersih. Pepohonan hijau dengan angin lembut yang bertiup kecil. Tempat sempurna yang ada di alam semesta.

Namun mengapa manusia bahkan tak bisa bersyukur atas apa yang telah diberikan _Kami-Sama_ padanya. Hanya menjaga saja tak bisa. Bahkan mereka sendiri yang merusak alam dengan seenaknya membuat habitat makhluk lain menghilang dengan segera. Tak tahukan kau para manusia bahkan di balik hutan gelap itu ada sebuah dunia yang sangat bergantung pada kehidupan hutan. Sebuah dunia manusia yang sama denganmu namun satu perbedaanya. Sayap indah yang berada di punggung mereka.

Makhluk itu dipanggil Malaikat _Kami-Sama_ yang tersesat.

Tak seorang pun tahu dari mana asal usul mereka dengan pastinya.

Hampir seribu tahun lamanya mereka hidup di dalam pedalaman hutan. Memasang barier agar manusia tak menemukan mereka.

Mereka tak butuh langit.

Mereka tak butuh semua kesempurnaan alam yang diberikan _Kami-Sama_ pada manusia.

Hanya hutan dan seisinya lah yang mereka butuhkan untuk tetap hidup. Hanya Hutan.

* * *

NaruGaa Fantasy

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, M-preg

* * *

"Lihat … lihat mereka menghancurkan hutan kita lagi."

"Apa manusia itu tak pernah puas ya?"

"Kita hanya punya setitik isi bumi mereka memiliki semua, tak bisakah mereka meninggalkan hutan ini untuk kita?"

"Tak mungkin manusia itu terlalu serakah, bahkan mereka ingin memiliki segalanya."

"Apa mereka tak memiliki yang dinamakan hati? Sesuatu untuk menyadari kalau mereka seharusnya bersyukur bukan semakin menggila dengan menghancurkan hutan."

"Mereka tak pernah berpikir kalau hutan bukan hanya milik mereka, bahkan banyak hewan da n tumbuhan yang tinggal di sini … juga kita—"

"Sudah lupakan saja. Manusia itu tak akan pernah bisa mengerti."

"Seandainya saja kita bisa menunjukkan wujud kita pada mereka."

"Tapi itu … tidak mungkin."

Makhluk-makhluk bersayap yang semula bersembunyi di balik bayang hutan terbang meninggalkan manusia-manusia yang baru saja mereka lihat. Manusia yang sedang bersiap untuk pembukaan lahan. Tak menyadari kalau mereka sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh makhluk indah milik _Kami-Sama_ yang terdampar di dunia.

Namun sekarang dan selamanya manusia tak akan pernah bisa melihatnya. Melihat sebuah keindahan abadi yang mungkin tak akan bertahan lama bila tempat tinggal mereka menghilang.

* * *

"_Onee-chan_ …" Sesosok mahluk bersayap bermanik _jade_ tampak mendekati seorang gadis yang tengah memetik buah apel. Tangan kecilnya menarik ujung baju putih sang gadis.

"Gaara? Kau sudah bangun?" Gadis itu menggendong seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun yang tesenyum tipis menjulurkan tangannya.

"Lapar."

Temari , nama gadis itu. Membawanya ke dekat air dan membiarkan adiknya masuk ke dalam air.

"Sudah?"

Bocah berambut merah itu mengangguk. Bajunya yang semula basah langsung kering saat keluar dari air.

Temari mengusap rambut Gaara pelan, tersenyum sendu melihat adiknya sendiri.

Gaara adiknya yang seharusnya berumur enam belas tahun saat ini namun otou-san dan _Kaa-san_nnya mengurung wujud asli Gaara ke dalam sosok lima tahunnya. Menghentikan waktu milik Gaara.

"Ayo pulang, semua orang rumah pasi khawatir."

Temari menggenggam tangan Gaara, terbang dibalik rimbunnya pepohonannya. Gadis itu dan juga Gaara adalah salah satu penghuni hutan di balik kuil Shukaku. Hutan paling dalam bahkan sebangsanya mereka tak berani berlindung ke sana. Namun keluarganya terpaksa. Pindah ke sana untuk melindungi adik kecil mereka. Gaara.

Gaara memang sedikit berbeda dengan keluarganya yang lain. Bahkan tou-san dan _Kaa-san_nya walau keduanya memiliki sedikit sihir kuno yang hanya bisa berfungsi satu kali—dan tak bisa dipakai lagi sejak keduanya menyegel Gaara.

Gaara terlahir dengan sebuah perbedaan. Gaara tak bisa memakan makanan yang disediakan hutan. Namun adiknya menyerap sari kehidupan hutan. Itulah mengapa kedua orang tuanya menyembunyikan adiknya. Bila mereka tahu Gaara pasti langsung di bunuh karena bisa membuat hutan 'sakit' namun mereka tak tahu kalau sumber kehidupan yang diserap Gaara malah akan berbalik hidup dua kali lipat. Seperti sungai yang baru saja dimasukinya, tak butuh satu hari air sungai itu sangat jernih tanpa adanya sedikit pun kotoran di dalamnya. Walau sekarang keadaannya mengenaskan.

"O_Kaa-san_!"

Seorang wanita berusia hampir empat puluh tahu—walau masih terlihat cantik diusianya—hampir saja terjatuh saat Gaara menubruknya. Bocah itu melepaskan tautannya pada Temari dan terbang menuju orang tuanya.

"Anak nakal, kalau _Kaa-san_ jatuh bagaimana?"

Gaara hanya menggeleng dan menyerukkan kepalanya pada leher Karura. Menyembunyikan kepalanya pada helai pirang milik i_Kaa-san_nya. Sayapnya mengepak pelan sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir itu.

"Gaara?"

"Dia tertidur _Kaa-san_. Kankurou mana _Kaa-san_?" tanya Temari sembari mengikuti sang _Kaa-san_ masuk ke rumah mereka di salah satu pohon besar.

"Ke hutan utara bersama ayahmu. Mencari ramuan baru untuk Gaara."

Temari hanya mengangguk. Walau sebenarnya ia tak mengerti. Mengapa dan untuk apa.

"_Kaa-san_ sampai kapan kita akan bersembunyi di sini?"

"Selama mereka tak menemukan kita kurasa kita akan selamanya di sini. Lagi pula hutan ini sangat indah bukan, walau terlindung oleh kuil. Bahkan ayah dan _Kaa-san_ tak perlu repot memasang pelindung," ujar Karura pelan. Tangannya menyentuh lembut pipi anak bungsunnya. Putra yang seharusnya berulang tahun yang keenam belas tahun saat ini.

"Apa yang Gaara 'makan' Temari?" tanya Karura lagi.

"Aku hanya membiarkannya masuk ke sungai tadi, _Kaa-san_."

"Temari? Sudah berapa kali _Kaa-san_ katakan padamu. Biarkan Gaaa menyerap tumbuhan bukan sungai atau pohon besar. Manusia pasti akan menyadari perubahannya."

"Ma—maaf _Kaa-san_, aku tak sengaja."

Karura terduduk lemas di samping ayunan putra bungsunya. Menutup matanya sendiri menangis dalam diam. Bukan salah anak sulungnya bukan juga salah anak bungsunya.

"Maafkan aku _Kaa-san_, aku benar-benar melupakannya. Melihat wajah pucat Gaara aku tak tega membiarkannya hanya 'memakan' sari tumbuhan. Maafkan aku," ujar Temari memeluk erat i_Kaa-san_nya.

"Kau tahu kenapa ayahmu dan Kanruro pergi mencari ramuan?"

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Waktu penyegelan yang _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_mu lakukan sebentar lagi menghilang. Segel itu perlahan memudar. Itulah mengapa _Kaa-san_ melarangmu membiarkan Gaara 'makan' dengan cara mencolok. Sungai itu hanya akan 'mati' sesaat dan kembali 'hidup' dalam sekejap."

"Mustahil."

"_Kaa-san_ tak berbohong Temari. Ayahmu berusaha mencari tumbuhan yang akan menyegel kekuatan Gaara dan membiarkan wujudnya kembali tanpa kekuatannya."

"Berarti kita bisa kembali ke East Forest?"

"Tentu saja kita bisa kembali. Hanya saja _Kaa-san_ berharap tak ada seorang pun yang akan menyadari perubahan sungai itu."

"Aku tahu _Kaa-san_. Maafkan keteledoranku."

Karura memeluk Temari erat, walau matanya terus saja menatap putra bungsunya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Mengusap pelan surai kemerahan milik putranya yang berbeda dengan dirinya dan suaminya bahkan bangsanya.

'Mungkinkah kisah mengerikan itu terulang kembali? Menandakan akhir cerita malaikatmu ini _Kami-Sama_?'

* * *

"Aku benar-benar melihatnya, Naruto. Kenapa kau tak percaya juga?"

"Aku tak percaya. Mana ada cerita seperti itu."

"Arggghh terserahmu lah. Yang pasti aku tak berbohong."

Sosok berambut pirang itu hanya menatap datar sahabatnya yang memilik keluar tendanya dengan kesal karena dikira berbohong. Tentu saja siapa juga yang akan percaya kalau ada sungai yang semula kotor lalu terlihat mengering dan sekarang jernih seakan tak pernah terkotori.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hal seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi."

Manik birunya menatap intens pada sebuah sungai dihadapannya. Sungai yang membuatnya penasaran dan membuat langkah kakinya kemari.

"Hanya satu yang bisa kupercaya. Ada yang aneh dengan sungai ini. Aku sudah memeriksanya kemarin, sungai ini bahkan tak layak untuk di minum. Dan sekarang kejernihan dan kebersihannya berada di peringkat atas."

Naruto Uzumaki adalah salah satu mahasiswa lingkungan di Universitas Tokyo. Kampusnya mengambil tempat hutan ini sebagai percontohan perbaikan lingkungan. Dimana mereka akan mengusahakan pembukaaan hutan diminimalisir dengan tetap memelihara keasrian hutan. Tugas yang berat mengingat pemerintah bahkan tak bisa mencegah kerusakan hutan.

"Mungkin ada hal menarik di tempat ini yang tak akan membuatku bosan," bisiknya pelan menatap kel angit.

"Bagaimana pun juga udara hutan memang yang terbaik dari pada kota besar itu," ujarnya sembari berjalan menuju perkemahannya yang tak jauh dari sungai. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti. Menemukan benda berwarna putih berukuran kecil namun lebih besar dari bulu burung.

"bulu sayap?" tanyanya heran mengambil benda yang hampir terinjak dikakinya.

"Mahkluk apa yang memiliki sayap seputih dan selembut ini?" bathinnya heran. Sudah dua keanehan yang ditemuinya hari ini. Namun bathinnya menghangat merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir di dadanya. Tak diingatnya namun bisa dirasakannya.

"Apa yang kurindukan?"

"Naruto! Kau bisa kehabisan makan siang kalau melamun seperti itu." Teriakan salah satu sahabatnya membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu berlari kencang .

"Ya jangan dihabiskan jatah makananku!"

* * *

"_Kaa-san_ … lapar."

Makhluk kecil bersayap itu terbang ke sana kemari mengikuti _Kaa-san_nya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Ia baru saja terbangun dan sudah merasakan perutnya lapar lagi.

"Sabar sayang kita tunggu ayah dan Kankurou_-nii_ ya?"

Gaara mengangguk kecil walau sebenarnya ia ingin meminta keluar rumah. Manik _jade_nya yang menangkap berbagai makanan di atas meja membuatnya tak lapar. Buah dan beberapa tumbuhan hutan. Gaara tak menyukainya.

"_Kaa-san_ lapar."

Karura tersenyum sendu pada Gaara yang kembali menggumamkan kalimat yang sama. Dirinya tahu bukan makanan di atas meja yang diinginkan Gaara namun lebih pada kehidupan di luar sana.

"Sabar ya sayang. Kita tak bisa keluar sudah malam begini. Sebentar lagi tunggu Kankurou_-nii_ ya?"

Gaara mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan yang merupakan ruang makan keluarganya. Terdiri dari meja dan kursi yang terbuat dari akar pepohonan. Bahkan piringnya juga hanya gelas yang terbuat dari salah satu bambu yang telah terbentuk dan terukir indah.

Karura tak menyadari kalau putra bungsunya bukan masuk ke kamarnya namun terbang rendah keluar melalui jendela kamarnya.

Manik _jade_ Gaara berubah-ubah menjadi keemasan. Bahkan pandangan balita itu tak fokus hingga beberapa kali menabrak pohon. Hingga akhirnya ia keluar menerobos perisai kuil.

"Kami pulang."

Karura menyambut anak dan suaminya yang baru saja pulang. Mengambi tas yang dipanggul Kankurou. Menuntun keduanya pada kursi di ruangan itu. Dan memberikan segelas air embun pada keduanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Ayahanda Gaara menggeleng, " kami tak menemukannya. Mungkinkah tanaman itu salah satu legenda saja?"

Karura mengusap punggung suaminya, "sudahlah tak apa. Walau pun nanti segel yang kita buat sepuluh tahun lalu pecah kita akan menjaga Gaara di sini."

"Maafkan aku seharusnya kami bisa berusaha lebih baik lagi. Dan tak membuat kalian terkurung di hutan gelap ini. Bersembunyi dari mereka juga dari manusia."

Kankurou yang hanya bisa mendengarkan percakapan keduan orang tuanya. Menggenggam erat gelas bambu di tangannya. Dirinya kecewa bahkan untuk menjaga adik bungsunya tak bisa.

Gaara memang sedikit berbeda namun adiknya itu tak pernah merugikan siapa pun bahkan Gaara termasuk pendiam untuk tertawa bersama. Hanya Temari dan i_Kaa-san_nya yang sering melihat bocah itu tertawa. Dirinya dan ayahnya tidak.

Mereka sebenarnya hampir sama dengan manusia kecuali sayap dan beberapa sihir kecil. Pernah Kankurou bertanya pada ibunya mahkluk apa sebenarnya mereka. Bila manusia kenapa mereka memiliki sayap, bila malaikat mengapa mereka ada di Bumi. Namun ibunya hanya tersenyum sebelum berkata.

"Kita adalah malaikat _Kami-Sama_ yang tersesat di bumi."

Dan tentu saja tak dimengerti oleh Kankurou kecil. Hingga waktu mungkin yang akan memberikan jawaban pada mereka.

"_Kaa-san_, Gaara mana? Aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi hanya Temari yang terbang ke sana kemari," ujar Kankurou yang dibalas lemparan piring dari Temari karena memanggil namanya langsung tanpa embel-embel nee-chan.

"Ya _Kami-Sama_. Sayang, Gaara tak ada dikamarnya. Bagaimana ini?" Karura berteriak kencang atan menemukan Gaara di ruangannya.

"Aku akan mencarinya keluar."

Namun Karura menarik sayap suaminya dan menahannya.

"Tak bisa sayang, bulan sudah berada di atas saat ini. Dan ini purnama, pelindung hutan ini pasti sudah tertutup rapat."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan _Kaa-san_?"

Karura menggeleng. Hutan ini memang membantu mereka menyembunyikan diri namun hutan ini juga melindungi dirinya sendiri. Pelindung yang akan menguat di saat bulan purnama dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa keluar dan masuk hutan bahkan manusia sekali pun.

"Sudahlah kita hanya bisa menunggu. Kankurou, Temari masuklah."

Kepala keluarga Sabaku itu membawa anak dan istrinya masuk ke istana kecil mereka berharap anak bungsunya baik-baik saja.

"_Kami-Sama_ … kumohon jagalah putraku/adikku."

* * *

"Lapar …" Sayap kecil itu berhenti saat menubruk sebuah pohon besar. Manik _jade_nya berbinar saat menemukan 'makannnya' meletakkan tangan kecilnya pada badan pohon, Gaara menyerap sari kehidupan milik pohon tersebut dan membiarkan sang pohon terkulai layu.

"Kenyang." Dan Gaara pun jatuh tertidur dengan pulasnya di sebuah batang pohon yang mulai berevolusi kembali. Tumbuh kembali ke atas dengan dedaunan yang sangat indah bahkan dari sebelumnya. Memayungi salah satu mahkluk _Kami-Sama_ yang kini bersandar dan tertidur dengan lelapnya.

'Selamat tidur, _last angel_,' bisik sang hutan melalui angin yang bertiup.

* * *

"Naruto lihat itu!" Kiba salah satu sahabat dan juga teman satu jurusan Naruto itu mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

"Cepat lihat ada hal aneh lagi!"

Naruto melempar deathglare pada sosok Kiba yang sedari tadi merecokinya. Dan sekarang apa lagi ulah manusia pecinta anjing itu. Padahal ia baru saja ingin tertidur.

Namun sepertinya manik _safire_ Naruto membulat sempurna saat melihat setengah batang pohon—dari kejauhan—tampak merunduk layu dalam hitungan menit. Namun tak lama pohon besar itu mekar dengan dedaunan yang lebih sehat dan lebat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Ayo kita lihat," ajak Kiba menarik tangan Naruto yang bergeming.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran pada Naruto yang masih belum bergerak.

"Aku yang pergi. Kau jaga pos."

"Agh … kau curang, Naruto."

"Sudahlah Kiba. Daripada nanti Shikamaru bangun tak menemukanmu kau bisa mengira apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihmu itu," ujar Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang tertidur tak jauh dari mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sedang menjaga pos hutan bertiga.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati kalau kau menemukan hal berbahaya bunyikan saja kembang apinya."

Naruto mengangguk. Mengambil jaketnya dan menuruni tangga menuju bawah. Yah karena pos mereka berada di atas pohon.

Hap

Naruto menapakan kakinya sempurna di atas tanah. Menghidupkan senternya dan mulai berjalan menuju pohon yang baru saja dilihatnya. Perasaanya tak enak entah mengapa namun terbersit setitik kerinduan di dalam sana.

"Hei … kumohon berhentilah berdetak," sentuhnya pada jantungnya yang menggila tanpa sebab.

* * *

_Safire_ Naruto menatap tak percaya pada mahluk yang tengah tertidur pulas tanpa pertahanan di depannya.

"Bocah?"

Namun keningnya mengernyit pada benda yang berada di punggung bocah tersebut. Menyentuhnya pelan. Sayap asli.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya sembari menoel pipi putih sang bocah yang tak terganggu karena ulah Naruto sedari tadi. Menyentuh sayapnya, mencubit pipinya bahkan sekarang mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya.

"Akan kucari tahu nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kubawa pulang. Kau bisa sakit nanti tidur di tengah hutan begini."

Tanpa rasa takut Naruto menggendong Gaara dan membawanya ke perkemahan kampusnya. Langkahnya terdengar seperti penyusup agar tak seorang pun menyadari kehadirannya. Bersyukur ia satu tenda dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru jadi bisa dipastikan tendanya tak ada seorang pun saat ini.

Membaringkan 'mahkluk entah apa' yang tadi ditemukannya. Naruto menyelimuti sosok yang mirip balita seusianya. Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan menyentuh dahi sang balita dan mengecupnya pelan. Turun ke hidung hingga bibir milik Gaara. Sebuah tindakan yang dilakukannya tanpa sadar.

Menarik selimutnya sendiri Naruto menidurkan dirinya sendiri di samping Gaara. Perasaan hangat dan rindu yang dirasakannya sejak menemukan sayap di hutan kini beralih pada sosok balita yang entah siapa. Namun menghilangkan pikirannya yang nanti dikira pedofil oleh teman-temannya Naruto menutup mata dan mendekap tubuh kecil Gaara ke dalam pelukannya.

'Selamat tidur, Shukaku,' bisik bibir Naruto tanpa sadar.

* * *

"Ya apa-apan itu kenapa bocah rubah ini malah sudah ada di tenda? Tak tahu kalau kita digigit nyamuk di pos. Dasar sahabat pengkhianat."

"Sudahlah Kiba kau bisa membangunkan semuanya. Sekarang baru jam 4 pagi mereka bisa menjadikanmu sarapan kalau berteriak dan mengganggu yang lain." Shikamaru menguap pelan menarik kekasihnya ke dalam tenda mereka. Namun langkah keduanya terhenti saat menyadari lebih dekat kalau Naruto tak sendiri ada seorang pemuda berusia sekita enam belas tahunan tengah tertidur dan berada di pelukan Naruto.

"Dasar dia ini," Kiba hampir melayangkan pukulannya ke kepala Naruto saat Shikamaru sudah menariknya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur mereka.

"Besok pagi saja bila kau ingin marah pada Naruto. Sekarang tidur. Aku mengantuk."

"Ya! Bukankah kau tidur sejak di pos tadi. Dasar rusa pema—umnppp."

Shikamaru terpaksa membungkam mulut Kiba dengan mulutnya saat kekasihnya itu masih berniat mengeluarkan suara.

"Tidur atau kau benar-benar akan membuatmu mengeluarkan suara sepanjang subuh ini," ancam Shikamaru membuat Kiba akhirnya diam dan mengangguk patuh.

Melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Kiba, Shikamaru menyusul Kiba tidur. Mereka kembali karena jam jaga mereka sudah habis. Namun mendapati Naruto kembali dengan seorang pemuda lainnya membuatnya juga penasaran dan Naruto harus menjelaskannya besok pagi.

* * *

Prang

Sebuah jam pasir yang berada di rak tinggi di kediaman Sabaku hancur berkeping-keping. Membuat sepasang suami istri Sabaku itu menatap khawatir. Keduanya berpikiran sama.

"Gaara?"

Segel Gaara pasti lepas. Dan bisa dipastikan Gaara kembali ke sosok sebenarnya . malaikat _Kami-Sama_ berwujud manusia berusia enam belas tahun.

"Kumohon ya _Kami-Sama_ jangan biarkan tragedi itu terjadi lagi."

Karura menangis di pelukan suaminya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit seandainya apa yang mereka selediki sepuluh tahun ini benar adanya.

Siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Mengapa malaikat _Kami-Sama_ itu berada di Bumi sementara ada Surga di atas sana dengan semua kemewahannya.

Dan mengapa putranya 'berbeda' dengan yang lainnnya.

"Tenanglah … Gaara pasti kuat … karena dia anak kita. Kita hanya bisa percaya. Tragedi itu tak akan terjadi." Ayah Gaara itu memeluk erat putranya. Hatinya sedikit sakit mengingat berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Jauh di lubuk hatinya sebagai seorang tua ia tak pernah berharap kalau putranya adalah reinkarnasi leluhurnya. Sang Malaikat yang terperangkap di bumi karena terlalu terpesona dengan 'keindahan' bumi dan seisinya.

* * *

Seribu Tahun yang lalu …

Surga adalah sebuah tempat terindah yang diciptakan _Kami-Sama_. Sebuah tempat penuh senyuman dan kebahagiaan bahkan setitik kesedihan pun tak terlihat. Baik penghuni dan tempatnya berisikan hanya tawa dan senyuman penuh cinta.

Namun siapa menyangka diantara semua wajah bahagia itu salah satunya terlihat wajah duka dari salah satu malaikat penjaga _Kami-Sama_. Malaikat berambut dengan manik berwarna _jade_.

"Shu … kenapa? Kau terlihat bosan."

Sang malaikat bernama Shukaku itu menggeleng pelan. Tersenyum tipis dia hanya mencoba berujar kalau semua baik-baik saja walau sahabatnya tak akan mengeti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Langkah kakinya ringan menyusuri sungai kecil dengan pepohonan rindang yang sedang berbuah. Walau berstatus malaikat penjaga, dirinya tidaklah harus menjaga para penghuni surga karena bagaimana pun juga surga bukanlah tempat penuh kekekangan.

Tubuh itu lalu berhenti pada sebuah taman luas dengan sebuah air kolam dan sebuah air yang memancur dari dalamnnya. Itu adalah kolam penghubung surga dan dunia bawah sana.

Maniknya meneduh sesaat menemukan apa yang menjadi bahan pikirannya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Saat tak sengaja manik rerumputannya menemukan 'langit' yang indah. Sejak dulu dirinya memang sangat mengagumi salah satu tempat terindah di alam semesta—bumi. Namun menemukan salah satu ciptaan-Nya yang begitu indah membuat dirinya tanpa sadar terperangkap.

Shukaku tahu kalau apa yang dirasakanya adalah dosa. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang mengabdikan dirinya pada _Kami-Sama_ bisa membagi rasa ini pada mahkluk yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya langsung namun apa yang mau dikata, hatinya terketuk tanpa bisa dicegah.

Seminggu …

Sebulan …

Setahun …

Bahkan hingga lima tahun lamanya Shukaku masih terus memperhatikan manusia itu. Senyumannya, candanya, tawanya, bahkan air matanya sudah terlukis nyata dibenaknya. Betapa dirinya sangat mengagumi pemuda itu bagai menemukan matahari di indahnya langit biru.

Hanya dengan melihat dari kejauhan rasa itu muncul tanpa dimintanya. Tumbuh dengan indahnya tanpa sadar kalau perasaan yang terkumpul semakin besar itu mendatangkan sebuah bencana untuknya.

Sepintar apapun dirinya menyembunyikan semua rasa itu pada akhirnya semuanya akan terkuak. Bahkan saat dirinya mendapatkan hukuman, Shukaku masih bergeming.

"_Kau akan diturunkan ke bumi tanpa kekuatan apa pun, hanya sayapmu yang tetap berada di tempatnya. Bila dalam jangka waktu yang ditentukan kau tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu maka hukuman mati akan berlaku untukmu."_

Shukaku di turunkan ke bumi tanpa persiapan apa pun. Bahkan dirinya harus menyembunyikan sayapnya untuk bertahan dari manusia yang berbalik menyerangnya.

Mati pada kehidupan seorang malaikat bukan mati seperti manusia. Mereka akan menerima kematian di dalam mimpi di bunuh berkali-kali dengan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat. Bahkan rasanya menghilang tak ada gunanya.

Mencoba bertahan saat makanan bumi tak bisa diterimanya. Membuat Shukaku menyerap inti sari alam hanya untuk tetap bertahan. Walau untuk sementara. Karena bagaimana pun juga dia tak akan bisa sama dengan manusia, dimana seisi bumi tak seutuhnya murni seperti keadaan di Surga.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dibalik terbitnya fajar, itulah pertama kali Shukaku bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Kyuubi. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan manik _safire_ yang tak takut akan sosoknya. Pemuda yang berbalik melindunginya dari manusia yang memburu kehidupannya. Pemuda yang pada akhirnya mengokohkan rasa cinta di hatinya.

Shukaku memandang sesosok makhluk yang berbaring disebelahnya. Sesosok bayi yang baru berusia satu bulan. Bayi yang mewarisi fisik Kyuubi namun memiliki sayap miliknya.

"Maafkan aku _Kami-Sama_. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Bahkan kini aku semakin terjerat dengan perasaan ini."

Titik air mata itu mengalir dengan derasnya, Shukaku menggenggam erat tangan mungil yang kini memeluk erat tangannya. Bayi ini adalah buah cintanya dengan Kyuubi.

"Apa kau menyesalinya? Kau bahkan tak bisa kembali ke atas sana?"

Shukaku menggeleng, dirinya malah menyamankan tubuhnya pada Kyuubi yang memeluknya erat dari belekang dengan putra mereka dipelukannya.

Kyuubi sudah mengetahui identitasnya sejak setahun yang lalu. Namun pemuda itu dengan mudahnya percaya dan memberikan Kyuubi begitu banyak cinta. Dan Shukaku tak akan menyesalinya bahkan jika dia terkurung di dalam bejana panas atau pun mendapatkan seribu tusukan, yang dia tahu dia bahagia.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya, Kyuu. Yang kutahu sekarang aku bahagia bersama denganmu juga anak kita, itu saja."

Apa arti kata bahagia akan bertahan selamanya?

Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini itu adalah benar adanya.

Malam mengerikan itupun akhirnya terjadi. Di depan mata Shukaku, Kyuubi terbunuh. Pemuda berstatus suaminya itu terbunuh oleh ulahnya sendiri yang tak bisa menepati janjinya. Bahkan kini suaminya terbunuh oleh penjaga neraka yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputnya.

Penjaga Neraka?

Sepertinya status Shukaku benar-benar sudah ditentukan dari seorang malaikat penghuni surga menjadi malaikat yang jatuh ke neraka.

Terlalu lama berada di bumi sepertinya membuat Shukaku lepas kendali, bahkan perasaan cinta yang dimilikinya menghilang berujung emosi dan kemarahan melihat senyum tipis yang diberikan Kyuubi untuknya sebelum menjemput ajal. Membuat Shukaku bahkan mematahkan lingkaran segel miliknya dan ikut menghancurkan sang iblis termasuk setengah isi rumahnya.

"Oek … oek …"

Tangis bayi tersebut membuat mata Shukaku kembali. Berlari, ia mendekati bayi berumur sembilan bulan itu. Mendekapnya penuh sayang, walau tubuhnya sudah berlumuran darah—milik Kyuubi.

"Sayang … kau akan baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san_ berjanji."

Menyembunyikan Gaara di tengah hutan gelap dan memberikan sisa kekuatannya pada sang bayi. Shukaku memilih menyusul suaminya dengan membakar sayapnya sendiri. Menghilang menjadi debu. Sesaat sebelumnya memasang perisai untuk menjaga putranya.

"_Bagaimana dengan putranya … apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan bayi itu?"_

"_Biarkan saja. Pada awalnya seorang bayi tak membawa dosa apa pun juga saat lahir ke dunia ini. Hanya orang tuanya yang perlu diadili."_

"_Bawa ruh keduanya ke neraka. Hukum mereka selama seribu tahun dengan neraka level F. seorang malaikat tak diperbolehkan memiliki perasaan cinta terlebih untuk manusia. Ini menjadi pelajaran untuk semua malaikat."_

Neraka level F adalah neraka paling kejam yang pernah ada. Bahkan kau tak akan mau menyentuh seujung jari pun di dalam sana. Namun keduanya harus melalui hari yang berat itu hingga pada akhirnya keduanya akan bersih kembali dan bereinkarnasi untuk kedua kali. Membuktikan pada seisi alam semesta kalau apa yang mereka rasakan adalah sesuatu yang suci penuh dengan kebahagiaan di atas dunia ini.

* * *

Begitulah, manusia bersayap yang berada di muka bumi ini adalah keturunan dari sang malaikat terbuang. Sang bayi yang hidup dan bertahan menikahi seorang manusia dan meneruskan hidupnya di dalam hutan yang gelap. Menyembunyikan diri kalau mereka nyata dan benar adanya hingga beratus tahun lamanya.

* * *

"Ya siapa kau?" Naruto berteriak kencang saat menemukan seorang pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut merah yang kini malah mengucek matanya dengan pose yang sanggup membuat jakun Naruto turun naik sangking manisnya.

"Paman siapa?"

Naruto tertohok mendengar perkataan sang pemuda manis. Apa segitu tuanya dirinya hingga dipanggil Paman. Padahal usianya tak tua-tua amat. Baru dua puluh tiga tahun.

"Kau yang siapa kenapa kau ada di tendaku. Dan mana balita kecil yang semalam?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu memiringkan kepalanya kekiri seakan berpikir. Lalu melihat pada tubuhnya yang ternyata tak mengenakan apa-apa.

"Paman mesum ya, kenapa baju Gaara dilepas?"

Sekali lagi Naruto tertohok, ingin rasanya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada makhluk kelewat imut yang kin memasang wajah bingung di depannya.

"Aku tak mengenalmu dan soal kenapa kau telan—"

"Naruto!" teriakan Kiba menghentikan kalimat Naruto. Ia menatap bosan pada pasangan setendanya yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Demi _Kami-Sama_ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Kau? Kau bisa di bunuh Iruka _sensei_ kalau ketahuan membawa kekasihmu ke acara kampus kita ini."

"Ya ampun Kiba aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan siapa bilang dia kekasihku. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya.

"Bohong. Lalu kenapa semalam kau memeluknya erat begitu?"

Naruto memijit kepalanya pusing. Seingatnya yang berada di pelukannya adalah seorang balita mungil, imut yang tertidur di tengah hutan. Mengapa malah pemuda ini yang ditemukannya di pagi hari.

_Safire_ Naruto terlihat melirik pada Gaara, meneliti pemuda itu dan menemukan kemiripan dengan balita yang semalam ditemukannya. Terlebih melihat lingkar hitam di mata Gaara. mungkinkah?

"Ya Naruto jangan melamun. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba sedikit iba, sepertinya Naruto tak berbohong. Lagi pula sejak kapan Naruto memiliki kekasih, padahal pemuda itu sangat anti dengan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya walau tak terlihat menyukai pemuda sebangsanya juga.

"Entahlah aku tak tahu."

Gaara dan Shikamari yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percekcokan kecil Naruto dan Kiba hanya diam. Tak tahu tahu harus masuk dan bagaimana pada keduanya.

"Lapar …" Manik _jade_ itu meredup, berkaca-kaca saat merasakan perutnya keroncongan. Walau wujudnya sudah berubah sepertinya Gaara masih belum sadar sepenuhnya terbukti dengan tingkah lakunya yang masih bak balita berusia lima tahun. Bahkan Gaara hampir saja keluar tanpa pakaian kalau saja Naruto tak segera menariknya kembali.

"Hiks … Gaara lapar … hiks …"

Sungguh Naruto benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri, melihat Gaara yang tengah menangis dan menolak semua makanan yang disodorkannya. Sebenarnya makanan apa yang diinginkan Gaara.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti menangis. Kepalaku mau pecah mendengarnya." Naruto menoel bocah yang terperangkap dalam wujud pemuda enam belas tahun dihadapannya ini. Beruntung baju Naruto ada yang bisa dipakai Gaara. kalau tidak mata Naruto benar-benar ternoda dengan semua kepolosan Gaara yang benar-benar polos.

"Hiks … paman jahat … Gaara lapar."

"Bukankah kau lihat semua ini adalah makanan, apa kau tak mau?"

Gaara menggeleng, bagaimana pun juga makanan manusia biasa tak akan bisa diserap tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana Naruto, dia masih lapar?" Kiba yang baru saja kembali bersama Shikamaru melihat Gaara yang masih sesegukan meminta makan. Padahal dia sudah membantu Naruto menemukan makanan yang layak makan buat Gaara namun tetap di tolak oleh pemuda mirip panda itu.

"Keluar … Gaara mau keluar …" Gaara menarik tangan Naruto meminta pemuda itu mengeluarkannya dari tenda pengap yang membuatnya susah bernapas.

Menuruti kemampuan pemuda aneh yang bahkan diketahuinya bernama Gaara. karena pemuda itu memanggil dirinya dengan nama—kekanakan.

Melepas tangan Naruto saat berada di luar. Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat pohon yang terlihat tua dimakan umur. Tangannya menyentuh pohon tersebut dan perlahan pohon itu mengering bahkan mati. Namun tak lama dedaunan tampak bermunculan bahkan tak butuh lama pohon itu tampak begitu besar dan indah.

"Kenyang." _Jade_ Gaara tampak berbinar senang tak memperdulikan wajah Naruto yang shock seakan nyawanya lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Barusan apa yang terjadi, apa aku bermimpi?" Menepuk pipinya sendiri, Naruto merasakan sakit dan itu artinya semua ini adalah nyata.

"Ngantuk."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya saat dengan seenaknya Gaara menjatuhkan diri di tubuhnya, membuat Naruto terhempas ke belakang. Untung saja dibelakang Naruto adalah pohon sehingga ia tak harus berciuman dengan tanah.

Wangi hutan tercium di tubuh Gaara saat pemuda itu tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di pelukan Naruto yang tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Bahkan tangan Naruto terulur menyentuh helai kemerahan milik Gaara yang begitu lembut.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Gaara? Dan mengapa perasaan rindu ini membuncah padamu?" tanya Naruto pelan, tangannya masih mengelus kepala Gaara. Bahkan bibirnya mengecup pelan tanda lahir milik Gaara didahinya. Perasaannya bergejolak aneh sejak kemarin bahkan bertambah aneh saat ini.

Melepas jaketnya perlahan dan memasangkannya pada Gaara. Naruto menyembunyikan sayap Gaara walau tanpa Naruto ketahui sayap Gaara sudah bersembunyi sendiri dibalik jaket itu—menghilang sementara.

Membawa Gaara kembali kearah perkemahannya, Naruto bukan menuju tendanya. Melainkan mobil parkiran buatan menuju mobilnya. Meletakkan Gaara di kursi penumpang, Naruto membawa Gaara keluar dari hutan itu. Menghilang dari pandangan dua orang yang sedari memperhatikan Naruto tanpa pemuda pirang itu menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana ini Shika, Naruto kabur."

"Tak apa biarkan saja. Kita hanya diperintahkan untuk menjadi penonton bukan salah satu pemain dalam cerita ini."

Mengangguk, Kiba mengiyakan kalimat Shikamaru. Keduanya lalu kembali ke perkemahan sedikit melepas setitik cahaya. Membuat perisai kecil yang semula menutupi pandangan orang sekitar akan mereka berempat terbuka. Dan sekarang tampak teman dan dosen mereka yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Sekelebat bayang sayap putih tampak pada punggung keduanya.

"Semua akan dimulai, Shukaku." Keduanya berujar bersamaan menatap ke atas langit biru.

.

.

.

"Arggghhhh …!"

Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya saat suara teriakan terdengar dari sana. Hatinya panik takut terjadi apa-apa pada Gaara yang ditinggalkannya di atas—selagi dirinya menyiapkan makan malam.

Brak

Naruto menghempas pintu kamarnya dan berlari mendekati Gaara yang tengah memegangi kepalanya seakan penuh kesakitan. Napas pemuda berambut merah itu pendek-pendek.

Memeluk Gaara dan mengusap punggung pemuda itu, Naruto mencoba menenangkan Gaara.

"Tenanglah tak ada seorang pun yang akan menyakitimu di sini, Gaara."

"Siapa?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya saat Gaara memanggil namanya lirih. Manik _jade_ itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Bahkan Naruto bergeming saat tangan pucat Gaara mengelus pelan pipinya. Tersenyum kecil membuat jantung Naruto seakan melompat dari tempatnya.

"Kyuubi?"

"Bukan, Gaara. Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Maaf membawamu tiba-tiba ke rumahku. Hanya saja aku takut ada yang menemukanmu di sana."

Gaara terdiam saat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Firasat hatinya yang meyakini akan sesuatu membuatnya terus saja menatap Naruto. Ingatan yang tersegel seribu tahun lamanya itu kembali bangkit. Membuat air mata tiba-tiba saja turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aghh … Gaara? Kenapa menangis? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hanya suara isakan kecil yang terdengar di kamar itu. Ada yang berbeda dari Gaara saat ini. Wujud dan kemampuan personalnya menujukkan hal yang sama. Bukan lagi bocah balita yang terperangkap pada remaja enam belas tahun.

"Gaara? Ada yang sakit? Apa kau lapar lagi?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Melihat Gaara 'makan' tadi rasanya Naruto tahu kalau Gaara berbeda tidak hanya karena sayap di punggung pemuda itu. Namun seakan déjà vu saat melihat semua itu di depan matanya. Seakan sebuah penglihatan lama kembali muncul saat ini.

"Apa kau ingin pulang Gaara? Apa rumahmu di dekat hutan itu?"

Gaara menaikkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Bibirnya tampak bergetar. Pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan menuju jendela kamar Naruto. Seekor burung merpati tampak mendekati Gaara dan bertengger di tangannya.

"Katakan pada semuanya aku baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir."

Seakan mengerti burung merpati itu kembali terbang tinggi ke atas langit. Menuju arah hutan dimana keluarga Gaara tinggal dan menanti dengan cemas sang putra bungsu.

Berbalik Gaara mendekati Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak terkejut. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Gaara membuat semua akal sehatnya menghilang ke udara.

Tangan Gaara terjulur menyentuh dimana jantung Naruto berdetak. Merasakan sumber kehidupan manusia itu. Manik matanya yang semula berwarna _jade_ tampak berubah keemasan.

"Begitukah?"

Jujur hati Naruto sakit saat melihat Gaara tersenyum sendu saat menjauhkan tangannya dari jantung Naruto. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu tersenyum kecil yang malah membuat ribuan jarum seakan bersarang di dadanya.

"Kau takut dan mengunci semuanya di dalam sini. Apa kau tak percaya padaku, Kyuu?"

Dan beribu ingatan menghujam kepala Naruto saat manik keemasan itu bersinar terang. Membuat Naruto berteriak ke sakitan. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

"Maaf." Gaara mendekati Naruto, mengusap pelan surai pirang milik Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah berhenti berteriak namun masih terlihat memegang dadanya,

"Aku tak harus ada di sini bila kau tak menginkanku, Kyuu. Selamat tinggal." Mengecup pelan bibir Naruto, Gaara beranjak menjauh dari pemuda yang bahkan masih belum sepenuhnya sadar itu.

Merentangkan sayapnya. Gaara melirik kecil pada Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai. _Jade_nya terluka saat ingatannya kembali bahkan saat menemukan belahan jiwanya. Namun Kyuubi masih menolak untuk keluar. Bahkan menolak semua memori yang dikirimkannya. Apa semua yang pernah mereka rasakan seribu tahun yang lalu hanya berupa perasaan semu.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

Dan malaikat terakhir penghuni bumi itu terbang ke atas langit dengan sayap putihnya. Meninggalkan separuh perasaannya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang kini meneteskan air matanya sendiri tanpa sadar.

Shock dan ketakutan menjadi satu saat Gaara memperlihatkan masa lalu mereka. Bahagia namun berakhir dengan kematian membuat Naruto menutup semuanya. Ia yang hanya manusia tentu tak akan kuat menjalani semua hukuman itu berbeda dengan Gaara yang seorang malaikat. Namun senyuman bahagia Gaara dan putranya membuat air mata Naruto turun tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"_Gomen_, Gaara. _Gomen_."

.

.

.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, Shika. Mereka berdua memilih jalan yang berbeda."

"Tak ada. Sampai semua ini berakhir kita hanya akan melihatnya."

"Tapi bolehkah aku melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Kiba penuh harap pada pasangannya tersebut. Matanya melirik Naruto di bawah sana yang masih bergeming.

"Hah … lakukan saja semaumu. Anggap aku tak melihatnya."

"_Arigatou_, Shika. Kau yang terbaik."

Terbang berpisah, keduanya memutuskan sedikit melakukan sesuatu. Walau dibilang melanggar aturan setidaknya, mereka hanya ingin, kisah yang pernah mereka dengar di atas sana benar adanya. Legenda tentang cinta suci sang malaikat yang mencintai manusia. Kisah cinta yang berakhir tragis namun menyisakan benang merah yang masih akan terhubung selamanya.

.

.

.

"Gaara apa yang kau lakukan?" Temari berteriak histeris saat berhasil menemukan jejak adiknya. Namun pemandangan mengerikan ini yang terlihat dimatanya. Gaara mengurung semua bangsa mereka dalam sebuah kristal besar dimana tak ada udara di dalamnya. Bahkan semuanya terlihat kesakitan di dalam sana. Gaara juga meluluhlantakan seisi hutan.

Helaian bulu-bulu sayap yang beterbangan diantara mereka tak lagi berwarna putih melainkan merah darah.

"Hanya mengembalikan semua pada tempatnya. Karena ini bukan tempat mereka."

Temari menatap tak percaya pada sosok dihadapannya ini. Kemana adik kecilnya yang selalu mengekor di belakangnya. Adik kecilnya yang selalu merengek kalau sedang lapar. Dan tertidur di pelukannya saat sudah merasa kenyang. Mengapa kau berubah Gaara?

"Kau akan menyesalinya ini, Sayang."

Gaara menolehkan matanya pada tiga orang yang baru saja datang dan mendekatinya. Kedua orang tuanya dan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Hentikan semua ini. _Kaa-san_ tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

"Tidak. _Kaa-san_ tak tahu apa-apa," ujar Gaara dingin. Tangannya masih mengeluarkan benang tak kasat mata mengumpulkan bangsanya ke dalam satu tempat. East Forest akan mati sebentar lagi.

Karura memeluk putra bungsunya, bathinnya sebagai ibu bergejolak. Bagaimana pun juga ia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Gaara.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Gaara. Walau tanpa 'Soulmate' mu. Kami akan di sini bersamamu."

Gaara tersentak mendorong tubuh ibunya. Matanya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan. Bagaimana ibunya tahu tentang hal ini. Walaupun tertulis tak semua kejadian yang terjadi di masa bisa diketahui semudah ini.

"Karena aku ibumu. Ibu yang melahirkanmu Gaara. Ingatanmu tertinggal saat _Kaa-san_ melahirkanmu. Itulah mengapa _Kaa-san_ dan tou-sanmu menyegelmu saat usiamu lima tahun. Karena ini yang akan kau lakukan saat tak menemukan 'mate'mu."

Gaara adalah reinkarnasi Shukaku. Suatu kebetulan saat Gaara bereinkarnasi kembali menjadi bangsa terakhir malaikatnya sendiri. Mencari Kyuubi untuk memenuhi janjinya kembali bersama manusia itu. Sekarang bila Naruto yang merupakan reinkarnasi Kyuubi menolaknya untuk apa Gaara bereinkarnasi.

"Untuk mengembalikan semua yang sudah kau kacaukan seribu tahun yang lalu, Shukaku."

Gaara menatap pada sosok yang melayang di atasnya lalu turun ke hadapannya. Wajah ini tak asing.

"Kau?"

"Masih mengingatku? Namaku Shikamaru di dunia ini."

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kalian akan menyeretku ke neraka lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ditugaskan menjadi penonton di aliran waktu ini. Tak seharusnya kau membunuh mereka semua tak ada gunanya bahkan kau hanya membuat aliran reinkarnasimu terhenti saat ini. Kau tak akan bisa menemukan 'mate' mu. Bila dia tak mengenalimu kenapa tak sekali lagi kau berkenalan dengannya seperti dulu?"

"Dia tak akan menerimaku. Dia takut padaku. Bahkan hatinya tak mau mengenaliku."

"Kau hanya kurang keras mencoba. Bahkan kau tidak sendiri di sini."

Gaara melihat ke kanan Shikamaru dimana Temari tersenyum tipis padanya. Kankurou yang melambai padanya. Kedua orang tuanya yang pasti akan selalu menerimanya.

"_Arigatou_. Hanya saja semua sudah terlambat. Tanganku sudah kotor dengan darah. Lebih baik aku menghancurkan semuanya."

Mata Shikamaru melebar saat Gaara tak mendengarkannya bahkan tangannya sudah bersiap mengeluarkan sebuah bola putih berpedar keemasan menuju ke arah kristal dimana semua 'malaikat' yang berhasil dikumpulkan Gaara berada.

'Sayonara, Kyuu.' Setitik air mata turun dari manik Gaara yang berpendar sewarna dengan bola pijar ditangannya. Sepertinya Gaara berniat hancur bersama hutan ini.

"Hentikan Gaara!"

Bola itu terlepas namun tak bisa dihentikan bahkan saat Naruto mencoba menggapai Gaara. Tangannya terjulur menarik pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Gaara terhenyak. Lingkaran berwarna keemasan tampak menyelimuti keduanya.

"Naru? Kenapa?"

"Aku tahu sudah membuat seorang anak _Kami-Sama_ turun ke bumi karena mencintaiku. Itu adalah dosaku yang terakhir. Dan saat malaikat itu kembali muncuk kehadapanku dengan wujud yang sama, aku merasakan déjà vu yang teramat mengerikan. Aku tak ingin memberikan mimpi buruk untukmu untuk kedua kali."

"Begitukah?" Gaara tersenyum tipis pada Naruto. Memeluk erat pemuda itu untuk terakhir kali.

"Naru … maukah sekali lagi kau bereinkarnasi bersamaku. Menghapus semua mimpi buruk ini untuk terakhir kali?"

Naruto mengangguk mengeratkan pelukannya, saat bola pijar yang dilemparkan Gaara tertarik ke arah mereka. Menyelimuti keduanya di dalam ribuan cahaya yang terbang ke atas langit.

Sayap Gaara melebar, lepas dari tempatnya menjadi ribuan cahaya yang berlarian ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Mengambil setiap sayap dari bangsanya dan membuat semua cahaya itu kembali ke langit. Mengembalikan apa yang sudah diambilnya seribu tahun silam. Karena pada akhirnya hanya manusia yang boleh hidup di bumi. Dan malaikat harus tetap di samping _Kami-Sama_ di atas sana.

"A—apa yang terjadi?" tanya Temari saat sesaat kesadaran mereka semau menghilang. Temari melihat ke belakang pada benda yang tak lagi berada di punggungnya. Sayapnya menghilang.

"Aku juga," ujar Kankurou.

"Kita semua sayang. Gaara telah mengembalikan semuanya pada tempatnya. Mulai sekarang kita akan hidup sebagai manusia."

Temari memeluk erat ibunya yang sedang menangis kehilangan adik bungsunya. Gaara membiarkan dirinya sekali lagi menjadi korban hanya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Karena pada awalnya hati malaikat itu putih bersih tanpa noda setitik pun. Begitu pula adiknya.

"Dan kalian juga harus menjaga hutan ini," ujar Shikamaru. Dagunya menunjuk pada keajaiban terakhir yang tertinggal. Dimana sang hutan kembali tumbuh dan hidup.

"Lalu Gaara dimana?"

"Dia—"

"Shikamaru!"

Shika melirik kecil pada pemuda yang berlarian dan menubruknya. Pemuda yang ditugaskan bersamanya melihat 'jalan' Gaara. Dan sepertinya mereka tak akan bisa kembali ke langit. Saat cahaya putih milik Gaara, juga mengambil sayapnya. Apa Gaara mengetahui kalau dirinya bahkan memiliki dosa karena mencintai mantan malaikat berisik ini.

"Aku menemukan mereka di pintu masuk hutan, lihatlah."

Mereka semua mengerubungi Shikamaru dan Kiba. Melihat dua bayi lelaki kecil yang menggeliat lucu di pelukan Kiba.

"Ini?"

"Mulai sekarang keduanya akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku harap kalian tak keberatan menjaga Gaara sekali lagi."

Karura menggeleng, tangannya mengambil sesosok bayi berambut merah yang masih belum membuka mata, memeluknya erat.

"Biarkan kami yang menjaga keduanya. Dan memastikan mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka ingin kan sejak lama. Karena pada akhirnya jalinan benang itu akan kembali pada tempatnya bukan?"

"Tapi bagaiman dengan orang tua Naruto?" tanya Kankurou bagaimana pun juga semua akan kehilangan bukan.

"Tenang saja. Karena pada awalnya Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah ada," ujar Shikamaru dengan senyum misterius yang membuat Kankurou malah semakin bingung.

'Inikah yang kau gariskan pada mereka _Kami-Sama_? Hadiah kecil yang kau siapkan untuk makhluk-Mu yang mampu bertahan diantara gelombang cobaan hidup mereka?' bathin Shikamaru menatap ke langit di atas sana.

"Kau menyesalinya, Shika?" tanya Kiba setelah menyerahkan kedua bayi itu pada keluarga Sabaku.

"Tidak. Karena pada akhirnya kita hanyalah pion di dunia ini. Dan menjalani hidup sebaik mungkin sebelum batas waktu yang diberikan habis."

"_Arigatou_ kau mau tetap berada di sini. Aku tak menyangka Kyuubi sehangat itu."

"Memang apa yang kau kau katakan hingga dia merubah pikirannya."

Kiba menggeleng, "Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa hanya saja—"

"_Kau akan menyesalinya kalau membiarkan Gaara seorang diri kembali ke hutan."_

"_Kenapa … bukannya itu bagus karena dia akan kembali pada keluarganya?"_

"_Kau bodoh atau pura-pura tak tahu Naruto atau mungkin perlu kupanggil Kyuubi?"_

"_Kiba?"_

"_Aku bukan bangsamu mungkin sedikit berbeda walau kita dari pencipta yang sama. Kalau kau berpikir Gaara kembali untuk hidup seperti sebelum ia 'bangun' kau salah besar. Gaara kemungkinan besar akan menghilang karena kehilangan tujuannya bereinkarnasi."_

"_Apa yang kau katakan Kiba?"_

"_Lingkaran reinkarnari akan terus berputar saat mahluk Kami-Sama masih memiliki hal yang ingin dilakukannya yang tak bisa dilakukan dimasa lalu. Dan kau sudah memutuskan lingkaran reinakrnasi Gaara. Karena malaikat tersesat itu kehilangan tujuannnya."_

_Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tak menyangka kelakuan bodohnya akan menyebakan hal sebesar itu. Ia hanya tak ingin Gaara kembali merasakan rasa sakit karena perasaan cinta mereka yang bahkan tak diterima langit dan bumi._

"_Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Naruto. Mengambil hakmu kembali atau biarkan dia menghilang untuk selamanya."_

"_Aku berpikir semua untuk kebahagian Gaara. Namun aku salah karena sejak awal akulah kebahagian Gaara. Bersamaku senyumannya muncul bahkan aku berhasil memunculkan tawanya."_

"_Lalu …"_

"_Menurutmu apa cinta kami adalah sesuatu hal yang salah?"_

"_Aku tak bisa memutuskannya. Karena tak ada hukum mahkluk Kami-Sama yang benar-benar adil. Hanya Dia yang bisa memutuskan benar atau salah. Cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang suci bila kau bertanya itu salah atau tidak. Tanyakan saja pada Kami-Sama saat kalian bertemu dengan-Nya nanti."_

"_Kau benar. Bisakah aku meminta tolong untuk terakhir kali Kiba. Antarkan aku ketempat Gaara. Aku akan mengembalikan apa yang sudah kucuri seribu tahun yang lalu."_

_Dan senyuman Naruto adalah hal terakhir yang diingat Kiba sebelum membawa Naruto ke hutan dimana 'mate'nya menunggu akhir cerita mereka._

"Tenang saja mereka akan menemukan kebahagiaan mereka nanti," ujar Shika memeluk erat tubuh Kiba sembari melirik pada pasangan Sabaku yang memeluk erat kedua bayi di tangan mereka dengan penuh sayang.

* * *

"Manusia di bumi hanya perlu menjaga apa yang sudah diberikan padanya. Termasuk hutan ini. Hutan yang dititipkan melalui Gaara pada kita."

Keduanya menatap rerimbunan pohon yang mulai mekar. Mulai sekarang semua akan saling membantu menjaga hutan ini bersama. Walau sayap mereka menghilang semua kebiasaan dan tata cara mereka tak akan berubah karena pada awalnya mereka merupakan perpaduan manusia dan malaikat. Cinta tulus yang melahirkan bangsa mereka ke dunia ini. Ketulusan hati dan putihnya perasaan yang memadukannya.

* * *

17 tahun kemudian.

"Apa kau bahagia, Gaara?" tanya Naruto pada sosok yang berbaring di dalam pelukannya. Naruto menarik tubuh Gaara hingga menempel erat padanya. Menghirup aroma hutan yang selalu muncul tiap kali mencium wangi Gaara.

"Sangat. _Arigatou_ telah menungguku dan bersamaku menjalani semua ini."

Keduanya memang mengetahui sebuah cerita yang menceritakan keduanya dari orang tua mereka. Walau ingatan mereka menghilang hanya satu yang tetap bertahan. Perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

"Suki yo Gaara/ Naruto."

Dan ciuman hangat malam itu menutup permainan panjang mereka setelah bermaian sepanjang malam. Sekali lagi mereka akan merangkai sebuah pernikahan indah untuk ke dua kali. Dan kali ini mereka akan memastikan akhir bahagia untuk keduanya juga anak-anak mereka kelak.

"_Arigatou_ _Kami-Sama_ atas hadiah yang Kau berikan pada kami." Doa keduanya di dalam hati sebelum menutup mata menuju alam mimpi yang indah.

_Kami-Sama_ tak akan pernah memberikan cobaan diluar kekuatan mahkluknya. Ada secercah harapan dibalik gelapnya malam. Ada sebuah kekuatan di balik kerapuhan jiwa. Pada akhinrya hadiah kecil akan diberikan _Kami-Sama_ pada mahkluknya yang senantiasa berusaha dan berdoa. Menjaga apa yang dititipkan _Kami-Sama _untuknya.

The End

* * *

A/n:

Just another fict setelah sekian lama menghilang untuk membuat oneshoot NaruGaa dan bermain di FNI. Kebetulan ada event yang dari NaruGaa Fanspage Indonesia tak ada salahnya untuk ikut serta.

Happy NaruGaa Day Minnta^o^ Let's Spread the Love

Sampai jumpa di FF Mizu yang lain

~Mizuno~

_Thanks For Reading_


End file.
